


Pródomo

by allec_rameht



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Seus braços podiam ser frios como as noites de inverno, mas eu sempre me sentia quente quando Elsa me tocava, ou sorria só e somente para mim."
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pródomo

**Author's Note:**

> ota da Autora 1: primeira orange que eu escrevo, sejam gentis, plsss ♥  
> Nota da Autora 2: Essa fic é no mesmo universo de Frozen, mas meio que não tem nada a ver com a história :v.  
> Nota da Autora 3: Fiz essa fic de amigo secreto de um projeto da Yuri da Depressão.

Seu gosto era gelado, assim como suas mãos.

Recordo-me que a primeira imagem que eu vi foi Elsa e suas longas madeixas louras. Ela parecia uma boneca ao sorrir. Meu boneco de neve. Seu timbre era suave e desde que afagou minhas bochechas, já compreendi que eu sempre pertenceria a ela.

E minhas primeiras vezes foram todas dela.

Meus primeiros passos foram em direção a Elsa. Porque ela estava parada a alguns passos de mim, rindo, e eu queria alcançá-la. No começo eu achei que não seria capaz, afinal, ela era tão sublime, no entanto, quando meus braços a rodearam e seus pequenos dedos se afundaram em meus cabelos, eu percebi que ela sempre esperaria por mim.

A primeira palavra que se desprendeu de minhas cordas vocais não foi “mamãe” ou “papai”, e sim seu nome. Ela estava ao meu lado e me abraçou. Seus braços podiam ser frios como as noites de inverno, mas eu sempre me sentia quente quando Elsa me tocava, ou sorria só e somente para mim. 

A primeira vez que olhei um corpo nu foi o seu, numa estranha inocência. Brincávamos na banheira com as inúmeras bolhas de sabão e fios molhados. Ela tentava contar quantas pintas eu possuía e depois espalhávamos água pelo banheiro, para então nossa mãe dar um sermão em nós sobre nosso comportamento. Entretanto nós nunca nos afetávamos, pois estávamos juntas e era isso o que importava.

Quando tive um pesadelo, não foi para a cama de meus pais que eu fui buscar conforto, e sim na de minha irmã. Ela apenas cedeu espaço e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, sussurrando que ficaria tudo bem, e que nada poderia nos separar. Cravei sua declaração em minha alma e segui minha vida crendo nela.

A primeira vez em que eu tive ciúmes foi quando ela disse que gostava de um garoto. Fiquei uma semana sem falar com a Elsa, todavia a perdoei assim que ela veio em meu quarto, pedindo para dormir comigo, clamando que estava se sentindo solitária. Nessa noite ela chorou em meu travesseiro. Eu a abrangi com nossas pernas entrelaçadas. A partir de então, começamos a dormir juntas todos os dias.

Meu primeiro beijo foi roubado por ela. Divaguei sobre como seria beijar alguém e ela deu nos ombros. Continuei a ler meu livro e ela a pentear meus cabelos. E num vagaroso piscar de olhos da minha vista cansada, seus lábios selaram os meus. Elsa não parara de pentear meus fios ruivos, assim como eu não parava de abrasar e me esconder por trás do livro.

A primeira vez em que eu me toquei foi pensando nela. E eu fiquei tão assustada por causa disso! Estava curiosa sobre meu corpo, sobre as sardas e pintas que Elsa tenta contar enquanto tomávamos banho, mas perdia as contas, constantemente. E parei para somá-las, alisá-las e estudá-las. Em meu rosto, ombros, barriga, pernas... Por dentro das coxas... Então perdi o ar quando meus dedos se aventuraram por ali. E eu queria mais! Eu queria que a Elsa contasse as pintinhas que estavam lá. Ansiava por seu toque dentro de mim, fundo, gentil; sua voz me acariciando o pescoço com seu hálito álgido me congelando as células, num delicioso choque térmico. E quase podia sentir seus beijos em minha pele, eu chamava seu nome, implorando, reivindicando, por mais, por ela. 

Porque ela me alucina, me suga a sanidade. Porque eu sempre fui de Elsa e seus dedos estavam me levando a loucura. E eu gemi seu nome, presa em seu mundo, flutuando num gélido abismo, completamente leve. Porém, ao abrir os olhos, eu enxerguei de fato suas írises azuis. Julguei-me suja por ter imaginado tal ato com minha irmã. Fechei a porta assustada.

Foi a primeira vez que eu chorei. E também a primeira vez que eu não consegui a encará-la por muito tempo.

E por todas essas semanas, eu estive vazia. Pranteava todas as madrugadas contra meu travesseiro.

Até que um dia a porta rangeu e escutei leves e graciosos passos se aproximarem de mim. Uma pessoa adentrou-se por debaixo das cobertas, e eu sabia quem era, e agradecia por estar escuro. Presumi que ela iria brigar comigo, bater-me, qualquer coisa, porém, me surpreendi ao apreciar seus gentis dedos afagarem minhas madeixas. Não resisti ao tocar sua mão para saber se não era uma ilusão.

Elsa era real.

Assim como o beijo que ela me deu.

Cerrei meus olhos e me entreguei a ela. Ainda mais, se possível. Segurei seu rosto e ela mordeu meus lábios, clavícula, pescoço. Seu aroma me intoxicava cada vez mais, enquanto eu gemia seu nome. Suas mãos passeavam pela minha tez, seguindo o caminho de minhas sardas que tanto conhecia, infiltrando suas mãos por debaixo de minha camiseta, causando espasmos de prazer ao tocar minhas costas. Sorveu meu pescoço e ficou por cima de mim, entre minhas pernas.

Por um segundo eu me senti perdida sem seu cheiro. Abri os olhos e ela havia se afastado para retirar a própria blusa e a imitei, rapidamente, ferozmente. E dessa vez eu fui de encontro a ela, osculando-a desesperadamente, arranhando suas costas, comigo em seu colo. Ela me abraçou, interrompendo o beijo para aspirar cada parte de minha essência. Pendi minha cabeça para trás e balbuciei palavras que jamais hei de lembrar.

Sugou meu mamilo enquanto seus dedos estavam cravados em minha cintura. E eu precisava de mais contato, mais dela. Meus quadris faziam movimentos obscenos por conta própria e eu já não mandava em meus membros.

Elsa deitou meu corpo, retirando meu short e passando seu indicador pela minha calcinha úmida, mordia meus lábios em expectativa. Eu estava perdendo minha cabeça. Ela acariciou minhas coxas e a retirou lentamente, sorrindo com luxúria. Apenas me levantei abruptadamente e me joguei contra ela, contornando sua cintura com minhas pernas e a beijando, infiltrando minhas mãos por debaixo de seu short, abaixando-o junto com sua roupa intima.

Apesar de seu toque ser frio como gelo, nunca me senti tão fogosa. E jamais reparei o quão linda sua tez era, principalmente seus seios. Foi então que sorvi seus mamilos rosados e apetitosos enquanto minha mão se perdia na extensão de sua pele. Seus gemidos eram baixos e desconexos, como se fossem parte de um sonho, contudo, eu sabia que ela era real.

Elsa impulsionou seu tronco para frente, passando uma de suas pernas para debaixo da minha e afundou seus dedos em minhas costas. Estava escuro, mas podia ver o desespero em suas írises azuis, por mais, por alívio, por mim. E assim fizemos, com ânsia, por nós. Com os seios se roçando sensualmente e os quadris se chocando. Nós apenas seguíamos nossos instintos uma pela outra. Porque meus átomos buscam pelos dela incessantemente, para estarem completos. 

E a cada segundo eu necessitava cada vez mais dela. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada abraço, cada gemido, cada toque. Seu suor se misturava com o meu e eu não conseguiria aguentar tanto tesão que ela me proporcionava. Estava chegando no meu limite, o ar me escapava dos pulmões e seu nome de minha garganta. Segurei seu rosto e olhei seus turvos olhos azuis de prazer. A beijei uma, duas, três, infinitas. Meu corpo se friccionando ao dela, como uma tempestade de neve. E uma onda de prazer percorreu minhas células de forma alucinógena, ao ouvi-la sussurrar “Anna” contra minha boca. Sorri e senti seu aninhar exausto, com uma sutil jura de amor.

Elsa continuou a me amar de todas as formas possíveis, pois minha irmã é meu primeiro e único amor.


End file.
